


Baby Cub

by moonstargayzing



Series: TWICE Birthday Oneshots [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargayzing/pseuds/moonstargayzing
Summary: Summary: A frazzled Dahyun and a calculating Tzuyu wake up to find their girlfriend gone and a baby tiger cub sleeping on their sheets.





	1. Foreword

 

 

**A/N: This is a suuuuper late oneshot for Chaeyoung’s birthday and a little thing for Dahyun’s birthday too!**

**I know I said I was working on it when Chaeyoung’s birthday rolled around, but I had some medical issues I had to deal with and the stress that is uni-**

**This oneshot has fought me every step of the way and I really don’t think I did the best I could with it, but I thought you all deserved some soft fluff so I hope it’s still readable.**

**Don’t forget to subscribe/upvote and comment prompts on my[Dumpster Diving fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528052/chapters/38716691)! You can also get sneak peeks of drabbles/oneshots that might just make their way into future fics :) As always, hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing)/[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) @moonstargayzing as well <3**

**Happy birthday, Chaeyoung and Dahyun <3**

**\- moonstargayzing**

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Preview]

 

Dahyun groans, rubbing her eyes as she slams her fist down on the blaring alarm. It’s their day off, but the exhaustion from the night before that had seeped in her bones dragged her in bed without even wiping off her makeup, much less turning the alarm off. She’s about to turn over in bed, ready for another few hours of rest before she sees something that makes her jolt up from her bed, tumbling over and thunking her hand against the nightstand before falling on the ground in an unceremonious heap.

“Good morning.”

Dahyun blearily looks up towards the voice, finding Tzuyu sitting on her bed, back straight and hands folded in her lap.

“Morning, love,” she mumbles, running her fingers through her hair as she squints over at her girlfriend.

“I found that in bed next to you when I woke up twenty minutes ago. Seems pretty cute.”

“Okay, but are we not going to talk about WHY there’s a baby TIGER in bed next to me? And where is Chaeyoung?”

The sound of Dahyun’s outburst causes the little ball of fur to stir, tail twitching softly before it lets out a big yawn and starts stretching, tiny canines bared, and Dahyun can’t help but feel a smile stretch across her lips at the sight. A tiny purr leaves the cub as it begins kneading at the bed, turning around once in a circle before flopping down, facing the two girls staring at it dumbfoundedly as its tail twitches lazily.

“Unnie, this is gonna sound a bit weird, but stay with me, okay? I’ve been watching it for the past twenty minutes. So… those were the clothes Chaeyoung slept in last night,” Tzuyu gestures at the heap of pajamas next to the cub. “And Chaeyoung is known as a little cub, right?”

Dahyun rubs her eyes, getting on her knees to take a closer look over the edge of the bed. The tiger cub turns to look at her, and she feels a sudden rush of fear before she meets its soft baby blue eyes- and melts. She’s in love. The cub gets up, padding over to the edge of the bed where her face currently resides, letting out a tiny mewl before it stretches out a paw, batting at the hair that is slightly mussed from Dahyun’s previous misadventure off the mattress. She holds still as the kitten waddles closer, frozen as it curls against her neck, purring.

“Chaeyoung or not, it likes you, unnie. I’m gonna go make some breakfast.”

Tzuyu walks out the room, leaving a frozen Dahyun with a cuddly ball of fur.


	2. Baby Cub

 

 

Dahyun groans, rubbing her eyes as she slams her fist down on the blaring alarm. It’s their day off, but the exhaustion from the night before that had seeped in her bones dragged her in bed without even wiping off her makeup, much less turning the alarm off. She’s about to turn over in bed, ready for another few hours of rest before she sees something that makes her jolt up from her bed, tumbling over and thunking her hand against the nightstand before falling on the ground in an unceremonious heap. 

 

“Good morning.”

 

Dahyun blearily looks up towards the voice, finding Tzuyu sitting on her bed, back straight and hands folded in her lap.

 

“Morning, love,” she mumbles, running her fingers through her hair as she squints over at her girlfriend.

 

“I found that in bed next to you when I woke up twenty minutes ago. Seems pretty cute.”

 

“Okay, but are we not going to talk about WHY there’s a baby TIGER in bed next to me? And where is Chaeyoung?”

 

The sound of Dahyun’s outburst causes the little ball of fur to stir, tail twitching softly before it lets out a big yawn and starts stretching, tiny canines bared, and Dahyun can’t help but feel a smile stretch across her lips at the sight. A tiny purr leaves the cub as it begins kneading at the bed, turning around once in a circle before flopping down, facing the two girls staring at it dumbfoundedly as its tail twitches lazily.

 

“Unnie, this is gonna sound a bit weird, but stay with me, okay? I’ve been watching it for the past twenty minutes. So… those were the clothes Chaeyoung slept in last night,” Tzuyu gestures at the heap of pajamas next to the cub. “And Chaeyoung is known as a little cub, right?” 

 

Dahyun rubs her eyes, getting on her knees to take a closer look over the edge of the bed. The tiger cub turns to look at her, and she feels a sudden rush of fear before she meets its soft baby blue eyes- and melts. She’s in love. The cub gets up, padding over to the edge of the bed where her face currently resides, letting out a tiny mewl before it stretches out a paw, batting at the hair that is slightly mussed from Dahyun’s previous misadventure off the mattress. She holds still as the kitten waddles closer, frozen as it curls against her neck, purring.

 

“Chaeyoung or not, it likes you, unnie. I’m gonna go make some breakfast.”

 

Tzuyu walks out the room, leaving a frozen Dahyun with a cuddly ball of fur.

  
  


-

  
  


The rest of the dorm wakes slowly, the sounds of oil sizzling in the pan and the smell of sausages and eggs filling the quiet morning air and taking the last remaining silence with it. Momo comes barreling out of her room, Jeongyeon tailing her with a pillow - “Momo, get back here! You didn’t make the bed!”, wrapping her arms behind Tzuyu and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before sneaking a sausage off the plate and gobbling it up right when the pillow hits her butt with a solid thud.

 

“Stop stealing Tzuyu’s sausage and go make the bed, Momo-“

 

“Who’s stealing Tzuyu’s sausage? Can I get some?” Nayeon slides over with eyebrows wiggling, and Jihyo quickly comes up behind her, flicking her forehead as the older girl whines.

 

“Who’s sucking sausage?” Sana’s voice carries from the living room, soon appearing with her fingers interlaced in Mina’s. “Someone making a porno without me?”

 

Tzuyu groans. It’s too early for this, and she utters, “I’m making sausages and eggs for all of you if you want to help set the table. Also, we have a baby tiger in our bedroom.”

 

Nobody even flinches; Chaeyoung’s nickname is familiar to all. 

 

“Tzuyu, if you missed your girlfriend so much, you could’ve just gone back to bed,” Nayeon points out. “That’s what we were all doing this morning,” she smirks softly. 

 

Jihyo tries to smack her arm, but Nayeon’s prepared this time, tugging at her hand until she’s pulled into her embrace. The rest of the girls are causing chaos already, grabbing plates and silverware.

  
  


-

  
  


The tiger cub is sound asleep curled up against Dahyun’s neck, and she dares not move. She lets her cheek rest against the soft fur, frowning in thought. Was what Tzuyu said right? Although the Taiwanese girl is the youngest, she’s always proven to be quite wise and observant, and Dahyun trusts her judgment. She just doesn’t even want to begin figuring out the logistics of such a thing occurring.

 

Dahyun sighs, rubbing at the headache forming between her brows before stiffening. Her movements have caused the little cub to stir, its soft little yawn and subsequent purring causing her to melt just a bit more, choosing to pull back so she can watch the little animal more closely. The baby tiger takes unsteady steps toward her, mewling as it tries to get close to the warmth that left. Dahyun finally decides this little animal is no threat, shuffling back into the bed and reaching hesitant arms out to lift the wriggly ball of fluff, placing it in her lap as she rests against the headboard. 

 

The little cub wriggles against her, finding the best spot to curl up on, dozing off soon after. Dahyun quickly follows, her hand absentmindedly stroking the fur until she is sound asleep, her head against the wall.

  
  


-

  
  


All the girls have been served their breakfast, and Tzuyu carries a tray of steaming food back to her room. She might not tell her girlfriends she loves them often; she doesn’t even sleep in the same bed as them most nights (it’s far too small, and she’s too tall, she  _ insists _ ), but she shows it in other ways. Finding Dahyun fast asleep, the little cub curled in her lap, Tzuyu melts. Setting down the tray carefully on the bedside table, she pauses to take a picture with her phone before pocketing it. She’s just about to pull the blanket over Dahyun’s exposed legs before she notices the older girl’s head slowly slipping down the wall precariously toward the wooden headboard. 

 

As quickly and silently as possible, the Taiwanese girl climbs on the bed, leaning against the wall and catching the older girl’s head just in time with her shoulder, saving her a jarring wake-up call. Tzuyu sighs in relief before a curious mewl catches her attention and she looks down. The baby cub is awake, stretching and crawling over to her lap on unsteady paws. She gives the tiny creature a warm smile, reaching down to stroke under its chin gently. 

 

“Hi, sweetheart. Are you finally awake?”

 

Her question is met with a content purr, the kitten rubbing its face against her palm with its eyes closed in sheer bliss. Tzuyu chuckles, careful not to wake the sleeping girl on her shoulder as she reaches out with both arms to pet the cub, finding the spots that cause the most content purrs. 

 

“I know this must be crazy if you’re really just a little tiger cub that somehow managed to get in our room, but… somehow, I know you’re Chaeyoung. You are, aren’t you?” she whispers, lifting the little cub higher to nuzzle her cheek against its soft fur. The baby tiger mewls again, wriggling in her grip before she settles it in her lap comfortably once again.

 

“Chaeyoung never goes anywhere without her phone, but it’s still on the bed where she placed it last night. And I woke up to you sitting in her clothes. Can you even understand me?” 

 

Tzuyu continues mumbling in thought before realizing that Dahyun has awoken, smiling softly and watching the younger girl ramble. She immediately sits up straighter, leaving Dahyun to groan once her human pillow is gone.

 

“Were you having fun talking to our baby cub, Chewy?” Dahyun wiggles her eyebrows, causing Tzuyu to smack her lightly in the arm. The pale-skinned girl whines in retaliation, looking up at Tzuyu with puppy eyes until she gives in, pressing a soft peck on the offended skin. They’re giggling now, kitten in lap almost forgotten when Dahyun pulls her up for a gentle kiss, humming against her lips.

 

“Good morning, Chewy,” Dahyun breathes, kissing her once more. “I didn’t get to kiss you earlier because you left so quickly.”

 

“Did you sleep well, unnie?”

 

“I-”

 

Dahyun is cut off when both girls turn suddenly at the sound of a loud hiss and something that would resemble a roar if it wasn’t a high-pitched squeak that made both of their hearts melt. The baby cub is standing up on its hind legs, trying in vain to reach their faces before falling over and tumbling off the side of Tzuyu’s lap. 

 

They both laugh at the sight, Tzuyu picking up the critter once more and nuzzling her face against its cheek, exclaiming, “You don’t like seeing us kiss, do you?”

 

If baby tigers could grumble, this one is doing exactly that, and Dahyun watches in amazement as the cub uses a paw to bat at Tzuyu’s face gently to try to turn her to directly face it, mewling happily once it succeeds and presses its nose directly against her lips.

 

“Tzuyu, I… I really wasn’t sure, but I’m starting to think you’re right. I think this cub might be Chaeyoung.”

 

A chuckle is heard from the youngest girl, “Of course; no one gets as jealous as our Chaengie does.”

 

A little growl is heard from the ball of fluff in her arms. If baby tigers could look angry, this one definitely is trying its best.

  
  


-

  
  


After some cuddling and playing with the baby tiger, they settle against the bed once again, Dahyun’s legs draped across Tzuyu’s lap and the cub nestled between their bodies. Tzuyu places the tray gingerly over Dahyun’s lap, immediately taking a forkful of eggs and holding it up to Dahyun’s mouth. 

 

“They’re a bit cold now, but I made everything just the way you like it,” Tzuyu smiles softly. “Open up, babe.”

 

It’s funny how having a small animal can change her girlfriend’s demeanor so quickly, Dahyun notices. Tzuyu usually doesn’t call her pet names or speak of how much she cares, although she always shows it through her actions of kindness. Dahyun blushes a little at the pet name, the rosy tint on her pale cheeks quite noticeable as she opens her mouth, ready to take the bite. Without warning, the baby cub leaps up, snatching the bite out of her reach and lays back down, chomping on the eggs happily before letting out a small burp. The two girls just sit there dumbfounded before bursting out into a fit of giggles, Tzuyu making sure the tray doesn’t fall over as Dahyun doubles over in short gasps and wheezes.

 

“You must be hungry, little cub. How about some sausage? A growing baby like you needs more meat, huh, Chaengie?”

 

A tiny growl from the tiger’s throat causes them to laugh even harder, Dahyun clutching at her stomach as the tiger stubbornly pushes its face into her arms, trying to stop her from laughing so hard. Tzuyu grins at the adorable sight, reaching over to pat the unsuspecting cub on the head, causing it to yelp and tumble off her lap and onto the tray, almost landing on the food. Thankfully, Tzuyu’s wise foresight allowed her leave the glasses of orange juice on the bedside table earlier, and nothing spills.

 

“I- it’s confirmed,” Dahyun wheezes out, lifting the baby cub into her arms and nuzzling her cheek against its fur as Tzuyu hurriedly moves the tray back onto an even surface. “You’re Chaengie, alright. But… how did you get this way?”

 

The baby tiger gives what looks to be a shrug, tilting its head to the side and looking just a bit confused. Then it hops out of her arms, and Dahyun exchanges confused glances with Tzuyu. The little cub begins pacing on the bed, as if trying to create shapes on the bedspread. 

 

“Are you trying to spell something, baby girl?” Dahyun frowns, eyebrows scrunching up as she watches the animal shuffle tirelessly along the mattress. The little huff she receives in reply signals both girlfriends to sit up a bit straighter as they try to decipher the seemingly mindless meandering.

 

It’s a little confusing, and they catch what might be a W before they give up. The tiger huffs, then brightens up, tail swishing in the air excitedly. Padding over to Tzuyu, it nuzzles her arm, taking her hand gently in its mouth and pulling it toward the tray. Tzuyu acquiesces, bringing the tray back onto her lap, and the cub sets to work, taking the fork in its mouth and moving the eggs painstakingly to make a letter. 

 

“W,” Dahyun reads. The tiger looks up excitedly, letting out a mewl before moving them again, this time making the letter O. They continue like this for what must be almost an hour, the older girls taking turns feeding each other bits of sausage before they get the message: WOKE UP LIKE THIS, which of course sends the oldest girl into a fit of laughter once again.

 

“You just woke up like this- you’re so glamorous, Chaengie,” Dahyun hiccups, almost snorting before the little cub growls cutely, dropping the fork in its mouth and pouncing on her face. She’s lost under a flurry of fur and giggles, Tzuyu smiling and taking a video of the entire ordeal. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Nayeon, ever the curious one, peeks her head in the door, only to gasp and squeal. “Kitty!!” Tzuyu barely has time to move the tray before the oldest member launches herself onto the bed, followed by a delighted Momo and a wary Jeongyeon holding her hand.

 

“So when you said there was a baby tiger in your room, you didn’t mean Chaeyoung?” Jihyo speaks up from the door where the rest of the members are gathered. 

 

Momo’s already wrapped herself around the fuzzy creature, Nayeon cooing and making faces at it while Mina slyly snaps pictures. Tzuyu just nods sagely, leaving Dahyun to reply.

 

“Um… so- don’t freak out, but-”

 

“What did you do, Dahyun?” Jihyo and Nayeon are already ready to scold.

 

“N-nothing! I just- well, Chaeyoung- tiger-”

 

“What she’s trying to say is… Chaeyoung is the baby tiger,” Tzuyu swoops in for her flustered girlfriend, and Dahyun moves closer to give her arm a grateful squeeze. 

 

Jeongyeon’s eyebrows are already up to the ceiling, Nayeon and Jihyo just staying frozen in shock - and Sana, ever the opportunist, takes everyone else’s frozen positions to jump next to Momo and cuddle the tiger cub some more. 

 

“Hiiiii, Chaenggie,” Sana coos, earning a disgruntled snort from the cub as it tries to wriggle out of Momo’s arms. Dahyun immediately reaches out to rescue her baby, and the cub leaps out excitedly onto her lap, eliciting a chorus of  _ awwww _ ’s from the group. 

 

After all the commotion and excitement dies down a bit, Tzuyu manages to usher the other members out of the room. She loves them to death, but they can be a handful, and she can tell that both of her girlfriends are getting tired out from the events of this long morning. When she comes back inside their room and closes the door, she finds the two curled up fast asleep in the center of the bed, as if this day hasn’t been the weirdest they’ve ever experienced in their relationship and everything is as it should be. 

 

Tzuyu smiles, tucking the two beings she loves most in the world in with a soft blanket and curling up beside them. 

 

Baby tiger or not, Tzuyu and Dahyun love Chaeyoung. And Chaeyoung loves them with all of her tiny body too.


End file.
